Mistakes
by Superactiveuberfreak
Summary: Chappie 1 O.K Second shot at an Animorph fic. This ones kindof wierd......It is about a Vampire and Andalite. Tragety comes later. Lots of death! :D


**Alright, this all happened after I watched Queen Of The Damned and decided I felt like doodleing. Doodle turned into a story board for this story! HA! So don't think I'm weird, Cuz its the damned Queens fault! heh heh! Alright, (( ---- that is thought speach. otey? Otey! **

**Chapter #1,Memories**

I looked at the little girl. _She's so young _I thought. _So beautiful. _She'd even be beautiful to a human.

By a glance, she looked a lot like a purple deer. She was in fact, an Andalite. At the time, she was only five. And at the time, I did not know what an andalite was.

Perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is Anthony. I was eighteen at the time of my discovery of Andalites, and I still happen to be eighteen. I will remain eighteen until I die. Well, that's stupid, I wont actually be eighteen, but I'm in the body of one. You see, I am what most humans fear. A figure of their imaginations, a vampire, if you will.

I hate vampires though. They disgust me. Horrid creatures that should all die, even if it means I die with them. I would rather die than stay this way for the rest of my life. I count the days I live with this curse.

I did, though, become a vampire by choice. It was either me or my sister, Desiree, and I wouldn't let her become one of these creatures. How I hate what I am. People call me a daywalker. I'm a vampire, but I do not fear light.

You see, I only drink the blood of the wicked people, and until I drink innocent blood, I will remain immune to the sun. The day I drink innocent blood, I hope will never come.

Anyways, As I was saying. There were hundreds of these creatures, Andalites. They were all beautiful. Blues and purples. They were also fleeing the field I was in. Running from something. Something called Visser Three.

As I was looking around, I saw this young Andalite child. She was standing over two other ones, a purple one and a blue one.

Another Andalite grabbed a hold of her, and laughed triumphantly.

((Another child!)) He said. ((There will be plenty of new hosts for us now!)) This andalite sounded so evil. I felt I had to help the small child.

A large snaky, thing with lots of blades walked towards the other andalite, and addressed him kindly. I could only pick out a few words that sounded remotely English.

"I…….sorry……Visser……ship of children….explosion" The rest sounded like it was in gibberish. The Visser immediately let go of the child. She ran over to the rock I was hiding behind.

When she saw me she stopped, and stared in awe. _Adorable _I thought. "Can you speak english?" I whispered. She paused and stared at me, then nodded quickly.

"Can you tell me what's happening?" She looked sadly at me.

((Visser three shot down our ship, we fell down here, he's going to kill me.)) She paused and pointed to the two bodies she was standing by. ((Hork-Bajir killed my parents)) A Hork-Bajir?

I nodded and looked over toward the Visser, who was now frantically searching for the child. "I'm Anthony." I said. She hesitated.

I am Allara-Istrel-Marive Allara said slowly.

I looked at the dead bodies being cleaned up. Stalk eyes and no mouths. _Wonder how they eat… _I thought. "Well, Allara, I was in my house and I heard a large noise." I sighed. "I don't think you'd like to stay here, would you like to come with me?"

She nodded. "Okay." I whispered. She put her hand in mine and I quickly took her away from the field.

My house was quite large, and my friend Robby said it was more of a mansion then a house. It was neatly tucked away far into the forest. We did not speak while I lead her threw the woods. We didn't until I reached the end of the driveway. She looked in awe at my house. ((You live here?)) her voice asked inside my head.

"Uh, yah." We started walking up, but she tripped over a piece of gravel. I was surprised when I saw she didn't cry. Instead she screamed in agony inside my head. I decided they couldn't cry.

I kneeled down next to her and looked and her four knees, all scraped. "I have first aid equipment in my house, can you make it up?" She shook her head. I sighed and spent the next five minutes trying to figure out how to pick her up. She was relatively small, so I decided to carry her like my pops used to carry the new born calves back when I was younger, turns out it was easier said then done.

When I did manage to get to my house, Allara had fallen asleep. I some how managed to open the front door. When I did I almost tripped over my dog, Scotty. She glared at me. Yes, Scotty's a girl. My sister picked her out of the litter and didn't realize she was a girl until about a week after. By that time Scotty already knew her name. Quick learner. Scotty was a Golden Lab. Beautiful dog.

"What are you looking at!" I grumbled, walking over to the living room. I put Allara down on the couch and looked at her wounds. "Ooosh." Said I.

"Scotty, go get the emergency kit!" I demanded. Scotty growled and walked down the hallway. She returned a few minute later with the kit in her mouth.

Like I said, quick learner. I taught her tones of stuff. How to answer the phone, turn of the lights, clean up the living room, make my bed, and plenty more. The phone thing was the hardest. I'll get back to you on that one though. #A/N: I actually know someone whose dog can answer the phone, its neat to see#

I opened the case and pulled out some of that anti-infectent stuff. I cleaned the scrapes out with it then put big Band-Aids on each knee. Now…to figure out the tensor bandage. I placed my thumb a rulers length away from my face to get a better perspective. Then, I simply dived headfirst into the project.

When I finished it looked like a decent job. I picked up Allara and looked at Scotty. "Work your magic Scotty!" I said leaving the room, I heard her grumble and start to clean it up.

I walked up the stairs to Desiree's room. I hadn't been in there since she left. There were so many sad memories inside that room. I remember the day she left

_Flashback_

_I knocked on the door. "Dez, are you in there?" I could hear her sobbing. I opened the door. "Dez?"_

_She was putting her clothes in a suitcase. "What?"_

"_I brought you something to eat." I said pointing to the tray I was holding._

_She glared at me. "I'm not hungry." _

"_You haven't eaten for days!" _

"_Well to bad! I'm not eating and that's final." She put some tee-shirts into the case. "I'm leaving today." _

I opened the door and walked over to the bed, putting Allara down and placing the covers over her.

"_Excuse me?" I asked shocked. _

_She placed the last pair of jeans into her suitcase. "You heard me Anthony, I'm going." She zipped up the bag._

"_Why?" _

"_Because, I can't live here anymore." She stated plainly. _

_I stood there speechless. I didn't notice I dropped the tray. Didn't care. My sister was leaving me alone. _

"_So are you going to say something?" She asked quizzically. Her eyes were full of hate. For me, I realized. _

"_Wh…why? Why can't you live here?" _

"_Because! This isn't my home anymore, Anthony! This isn't a home its just a house! I need a place with love in it, not hatred." She threw her arms in the air. I gaped at her. "I can't live with someone I hate." _

Allara looked so sad. I sighed and left the room.

"_I….I.." she cut me off._

"_I can't love one of hells angels Anthy." She said. Once more I felt the same pain. It wasn't anything I can describe. It was worse that grief. _

"_One of hells angels? I saved you from this! Do you think I like being what I am? I hate myself ,Dez, but I did it for you! I.." _

"_Anthony shut up! You volunteered for it! I don't care if you did it with all your heart! You kill people to live, you drink blood! Bloods sac…"_

"_I know Dez, I don't like it anymore than you do, but I don't really have a choice do I?" I couldn't believe what she was saying. She had hated me for two years and kept it a secret. Two years of this bubbling inside her. _

"_Then don't! If you don't I'll stay! I'll even eat the food you bring me! Just stop killing innocent people."_

"_Their not innocent Dez, if they were I wouldn't be able to walk in the light." I took a deep breath. 1, 2, 3, 4 ,5, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, calming thoughts. Something nice. A nice calm day on the beach. "Even if I did, I'd die Dezzy. If I stopped feeding I'd die. Would you rather that happen?"_

_She paused. "Yes." _

_Once again I was left speechless. "I'm your brother." I whispered. _

"_No," She said angrily. "My brother die two years ago, on February 12th." I looked at her. A single tear fell down my face. But just one. "Your not my brother."_

I sat on my bed. One of my worst memories came to me that day. That was the first time I cried myself to sleep in five years.


End file.
